


Artifact of Power

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [47]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Harrassment, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rune's journey to retrieve the Psycho-Wand with Grandfather Dorin.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Artifact of Power

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 45 'magic wand'

"In the days of the first Lutz, an artifact like this would not be passed from master to student without a duel to prove your worth."

"Bring it, old man," Rune grinned and twirled his cane into a martial spellcaster's stance. 

The Motavian shook his head and gestured for peace, "I'm too old for that now, I'm afraid, and I was never a battle mage like the original keepers of the tower. More of an archivist, really. And I already know you're experienced enough to use that thing properly."

"Point it at magic barrier, channel some energy into it, barrier goes bye, right?"

Grandfather Dorin nodded, "It works like a normal wand too. Focuses your magic, strong enough to endure you smacking things hard with it, has this little trick where if you activate the rune on the end just as you swing, it casts a sleeping spell for no extra cost."

"Now you sound like you're selling it to me."

The old man cackled, "Well, one less priceless artifact in the tower means less work for me, except for worrying over whether you'll bring it back."

"Off to perv on more Palman girls?"

"Hey, she was a grown woman and anyway I learned my lesson when she found out!"

"That last part is true," said Rune. The Motavian was still limping and clutching his side where Alys had given him a good thump. 

"I guess I could have shielded myself in time if I'd been a decent battle mage," Grandfather Dorin lamented. Then, in a more serious tone, he added, "Or, you know, I could have saved the village."

"With Zio's strength and an army of cultists behind him? I doubt it," Rune reassured him.

"Maybe you're right," the old man sighed, no longer in the mood to joke.


End file.
